


Fixing the stick

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno is a car fixer but doesn't own a drivers license nor can drive.He's fixing Ninos at up and comments on that he needs to bring it once more back on couple weeks while Nino is busy staring at his "sun-kissed skin and those abs man!" to even hear what Ohno says."- to fix the stick/pole in this," Ohno says."Yes, you can "fix" my stick anytime with those gorgeous fingers of yours."Silence.“Umm Ninomiya-san?”"Wait, what?"
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fixing the stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Mala. It might not be what you had hoped for, but I tried my best <3 Happy belated Birthday!

Nino turned the key in the starter again and swore when there was a sound coming from the machine before it died. He was sure the battery was full, and he had just filled it with fuel the other day so there should be no problem, but why did it not start then?

He groaned as he left his car and moved to the front to open the engine hood to look into it, wondering why he even did that. There were two things he would be able to see if there was something wrong with the car: the engine was in flames or missing. Everything else was impossible for Nino to catch. He was interested in computers, not cars after all. 

He sighed and closed the hood again with a groan as he leant against it, pulling at his hair. He knew his car was old and not the best anymore, but he liked it. He was used to his little blue car where he knew exactly where it fit in even the smallest parking lot available. Besides… he had no money to get a new one, and the thought of having it brought to a garage for repairs made him weep as well. Why was his life so unfair?

(And he really should not have bought the PS5 if his car decided to break, he thought unhappily.)

Nino sighed as he kicked the car for good measure and checked the time. It was too late to get to the office on time, and he thanked every entity that he had brought his work laptop home the other day. So home office it was while he would check all the garages around to see if there was one with a special offer. Who needed food if it meant that they had to take the public trains during rush hour? Not him, that was. 

"I thought you wanted to go to your office today?" Aiba, his flatmate, asked, as Nino sat on the desk in the living room. They didn't have enough space for an extra room for work and Nino didn't want to stay in his bedroom all day.

Nino shrugged and then sighed. "My car died," he whined. "I can't get to work until I figure out what is wrong. Or find someone to figure it out for me," he added after a second of thought. There was no way he would even try to repair his car. Because remember? Burning engine or the missing engine would be the only things he would be able to identify. 

"Ah sucks. Did you keep the light on?"

"No," Nino grumbled. There was no way he would do that. He even remembered to put off the lights at every room regularly because there was no way he would pay a bill for lights that were on when nobody needed them. "I also filled up the tank on Friday. So it's not that. The engine just died when I tried to start," he sighed. "So I will have to find a garage that's cheap."

"Good luck with that," Aiba said with a sigh, and he pouted.

"Whatever."

"I'm off, maybe Sho-chan has an idea or Jun-kun."

"J would only go to the garage that has the best ratings," Nino scoffed. "He thinks the more expensive, the better. I would not follow his recommendation."

Aiba chuckled but waved at Nino as the other turned on his laptop and put on his headphones to log in for the first round of remote customer service bullshit.

—

"I know someone who would fix your car," Sho announced when Nino finally answered his call.

"Hello to you as well, Sakurai-san," Nino said with a snort. "Where are your manners?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hello. Aiba-chan told us about your bad luck. I have a friend that fixes cars in his private garage. He would for sure check your car if you call him."

"Why do you know someone that fixes cars?"

"We went to school together. Satoshi-kun is good," Sho said. Nino tried hard not to scoff at the fond tone of voice Sho used. It seemed as if they were good friends even if Nino had never heard of someone named Satoshi-kun before. 

"And why do you introduce him just now?"

"He just started with his own garage. He worked under another name until recently but decided to stop. He will only take people from recommendations."

"And you think I should go there?"

"Yes, his rates are fair, he is good, he has a free appointment this evening, and you get a discount because we are friends."

"Wait? You already called him? What the hell?! How about asking me first?"

"Do you or do you not want to have your car fixed?" Sho said with a snort. "We met for lunch, so I asked."

Nino grumbled something unintelligibly and then gave up. He really wanted his car to be fixed after all. The sooner, the better.

"Thank you then," he murmured, hoping that his finances would be able to tackle the bill. He didn't want to resell his PS5 just because his car needed to be fixed. It would take ages to find a new one for a fair price. 

—

Nino stared at the man who was standing in front of him now with a deep frown on his face. The other man was approximately his height and very tanned. He looked sleepy and in no way as if he has any idea about cars. An impression that did not get less by the fact that Sho had brought Ohno-san over because apparently, the man had neither a car nor a driver's license.

"How do you manage to fix cars if you can't drive them?" he asked a bit dumbfounded.

Ohno shrugged and squatted in front of his car as he checked it over. "I don't need to know how to drive a car to know how they work, Ninomiya-san," he answered, and Nino had to agree that the other had a point there. At least he knew how to drive a car even if he didn't have any idea how it worked.

"But how are you supposed to get the cars to your garage?" he blurted out and flushed when Ohno looked at him with amusement clear in his eyes.

"People normally bring the cars to me," he explained calmly as he looked at Sho. "But this one we need to drag to the garage. Can you give me a hand, Sho-chan?"

"Sure, Satoshi," Sho said with a smile and Ohno grinned as he pulled out a rope to attach to Sho's and his car. He pointed at Nino and frowned. 

"You will have to come as well. I'm cheap because I work alone and car owners are to help me," he declared. 

Nino stuttered but then nodded at the small glare of the other man. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to disagree with Ohno. "Okay," he murmured. "But I have no idea how."

"I'll tell you, and we'll muddle through. Honestly, having a car without knowing how to fix it," the other said with an unmistakable teasing grin on his face and Nino had to fight off the blush from his face. As if he was the only one like that!

—

Nino played with a ratchet in his hand as he watched the lower body of Ohno. The rest of him was under his car, and there were some murmured sounds coming from the other now and then when he wanted Nino to hand him a tool.

Sho had brought them to the garage and left, with the promise to fetch Nino if his car was not fixed by the time night came around, but Ohno seemed to be pretty sure that this would not be necessary. 

Shortly after Sho had vanished, Ohno had climbed into the car, tried to start it a few times and then have Nino try to start the car while checking whatever under the engine hood. He was mostly silent as he checked his car over, making a few notes on a sketchpad and Nino inwardly wept at the thought of the things that Ohno might have found wrong with his beloved car and the bill that would follow up. 

"How bad is it, Ohno-san?" he asked after Ohno had been ready and the other had smiled brightly at him, leaving Nino slightly breathless as he looked at the scrunched up face of the other. God, Ohno was cute!

"Not too bad. There are a few things that I would recommend you to do, but the main issue is your clutch. It's loose so you can't start the car. It's an easy fix."

Nino breathed a sigh of relief at his words and nodded. "Okay," he mumbled, and Ohno put the things to the side. 

"I will need those tools, and you will hand them over. Do you know what is what?"

Nino frowned as he stared at them and then shook his head carefully. Ohno clicked his tongue and moved close, Nino felt his cheeks heat up as Ohno almost pressed against his back as he hooked his chin on his shoulder to point out all things that he had laid out. It was hard for Nino to remember all the names, as Ohno's breathe was hot against his ear, and he smelled heavenly. 

He cleared his throat and nodded when Ohno asked if he got it and stepped back. "Then we can start," Ohno said, patting the car as if to tell it that he was taking care of it now. Nino hissed slightly when shortly after Ohno stripped out of his shirt, now only in a too-tight tank top as he started his task. This was going to be a long night, Nino thought dryly as he followed and almost fell when Ohno demanded the first tool.

And now Nino was sitting there on the side of his car, staring at the sun-kissed skin of the other man and forgot how to breathe whenever Ohno moved under the car, and the tight tank top rose to let him peak at the chiselled abs of him. God those abs! It had to be a criminal offence to be that sexy, he thought dumbfounded as he licked his lips without realising.

Ohno rolled out from under the car, telling Nino to climb into the vehicle and Nino stared at him a bit dumbly for a moment until his mind caught up with the words and he scrambled to stand up. He climbed into his car behind the wheel to start the vehicle. For a second he feared that the engine would splutter again before dying but instead it started and he blinked surprised at Ohno's smirk at his reaction.

"Good it works. The engine runs greatly. Let me check inside," Ohno said, and Nino climbed out of the car again to allow Ohno inside, staring at him and for a moment he moaned the fact that his time was over already. Somehow he wished that he had told Ohno from the beginning to fix everything he found wrong with it, but now it would sound stupid. Damn it, Ninomiya, he thought unhappily. He should have told Ohno that he wanted to have everything fixed regardless of the costs and not only the most necessary things.

—

Ohno was frowning as he turned the stick and clicked his tongue. It was hard to move, and he could already tell that soon enough, something would break inside and then Nino was stuck again. He would not want any nasty remarks about his job. But he would need a replacement first so there was nothing he could do today about that.

He looked at Ninomiya who was staring at the car in wonder for a second and couldn't help the smirk playing on his lips. Many people underestimated him, but he was good, and he knew it.

"I will need you to come over again next weekend for me to fix the stick in this. It's stuck and will be broken in no time otherwise," he said.

Nino blinked, taking a moment to replay the words in his mind, but however hard he tried it didn't entirely work it seemed. There was something he was missing, that much was clear. 

"You can fix my stick anytime with those gorgeous fingers of yours," he said under his breath, his eyes fixed on the fingers tracing his steering wheel lightly.

There was silence, and only slowly Nino realised that he had said those words out loud instead of just thinking them. His eyes widened as he paled and met Ohno's eyes in shock.

"Uhm… Ninomiya-san?" Ohno asked, and his eyes raked up and down of his body. And slowly a lazy grin appeared on his face. "Sure thing, want to climb in?" he said then.

Nino felt himself grow cold and then way too fast hot as he blushed, and his eyes and mouth fell open. "Wait, what?!"

Ohno grinned and opened the door to the car, moving the seat back as far as it went, winking at him, and even if this were not what Nino would normally do there was no way in hell he would not take this clear invitation.

—

It was a tight fit for both of them on the driver's seat, and Nino was pressed close against Ohno's hot, hard body. The steering wheel was slightly sticking to his back, and the stick that had brought it all on was pressed against his hips, but as Ohno's fingers tightened in his hair while his tongue did sinful manoeuvres inside his mouth, he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

He moaned into the open-mouthed kiss they shared, their teeth clashing just slightly and he pressed his hips closer against Ohno's hips. The answering hardness in Ohno's jeans told him that he was not the only one reacting to their closeness.

Ohno bit his lower lip in an answer as his hips bucked up, almost slamming Nino back against the steering wheel if not for the second hand around his waist holding him close. 

They broke the kiss; their hot breaths mingled in the small space between them, and Nino's hands slipped down from his shoulders where they had gripped the sweaty skin slightly during their kiss. He shoved up the tank top, ignoring the low hiss in the back of Ohno's throat as he forced Ohno to let go as he took the top off fully finally. He moved back as far as it was possible without bumping his head against the top of his car, and his eyes wandered over the chiselled upper body. He licked his lips for a second fearing that he was drooling over the perfect body of the other.

His fingers traced the hard lines of his muscles, and he dipped the tip f his finger into his belly button, enjoying the low growl from Ohno as his actions brought them further apart and Ohno could not rock against his hips anymore. Ohno pulled him down again, his lips hot on his for another biting kiss. Still, before Nino could fully enjoy them, Ohno's mouth wandered deeper, leaving a burning trail of saliva as his tongue danced over his chin to bite and suckle at his prominent mole there. 

"I wanted to do this from the beginning," Ohno whispered, his voice hoarse in a way that sent shivers down Nino's spine as he moaned. Before he could even begin to formulate an answer Ohno's teeth were on the hollow of his neck, suckling at the soft skin of his pulse point nibbling on it, before biting it and sucking at it even stronger. Nino felt the slight pain from Ohno's ministrations, but it only managed to make him hotter. He gasped, his eyes fell close as Ohno drew his hips closer again and moved his hips against him in sharp movements. 

"Damn," Ohno growled as the touch of their dicks through their jeans wasn't enough anymore, and he let one hand move in between them to nestle at their buttons to pop them open. Nino moaned when callused hands covered his hardness and pumped it twice before they were gone again, only to be replaced by Ohno's hardness soon after as Ohno rolled up his hips again, their dicks pressing against each other forcing another gasp out of Nino who somehow lost the ability to continue to move on his own.

He forced his eye open as Ohno cupped his cheek suddenly, the motion too soft if compared to the sharp thrusts his hips still did, and the smirk on Ohno's face forced another moan out of his throat. That look would haunt him for nights, Nino just knew it already.

"Up for a ride, Ninomiya-san?" he asked, his voice low and filled with dark promises. 

Nino's head fell back as Ohno bit his Adam's apple licking the drops of sweat away from his soft skin as he moaned an affirmative to the question.

He could feel the smirk widen against his skin as Ohno's very skilful hands shoved down his jeans, Nino helping the best his could as he held his hips up on shivering knees. Ohno's finger traced his entrance a few times before it dipped inside, making Nino shudder and shiver on top of him. 

"A proper inspection should loosen you up," Ohno whispered into his ear, and Nino bis his lips as to not groan or make any sounds again. It hurt slightly, spit was not enough lubrication after all the time he had sex the last time, but he would suck it up if it meant to have that gorgeous man inside of him. 

Ohno was licking at his ear, nibbling at the lobe and whispering into his ear what he was about to do, which helped immensely to distract Nino from the slight discomfort until Ohno deemed him prepared enough. Nino felt himself already leaking, and he shuddered when Ohno's hand pumped his cock again for a few times, spreading the moistness over it.

"Seems like your stick is leaking and stick in that position, huh?" he asked as he moved Nino's cock slightly, clearly enjoying the moans of Nino on top of him. Nino growled as he hid his face in the crook of Ohno's neck, biting the skin there. He grinned when that forced a deep moan out of Ohno for once.

"But I think I have the right tool to help you with that," Ohno continued after a few more shuddering breaths, and Nino was surprised when Ohno positioned him on top of him, without accidentally injuring Nino on the tight space. A loud hiss escaped Nino's lips as Ohno slowly slid inside of him, his whole body feeling as if it was put on fire. He forced his eyes open, staring at Ohno for a second, before realising that he could see their reflection in the fogged-up windows.

Ohno didn't say anything else or even allow him enough time to adjust as he started to thrust into him with deep hard thrusts without further teasing, and Nino was not sure if he was thankful for finally getting it on of if he wanted to beg for a moment to stop.

In the end, he settled for wordless noises and cries as Ohno's hand closed around his cock again, pumping him in time with his thrusts until he came with a loud cry, hitting his head against the top of his car and moaning at the combination of pain and pleasure together.

—

Nino was still lying on top of Ohno as he came back to his senses, he could feel liquid dropping out of him and grimaced slightly at the feeling, but no cell in his body regretted what happened entirely.

Ohno's hand drawing lazy circles on the small of his back was the next that came to his senses, and he forced his eyes open to meet a sleepy-looking face again.

"So next week you'll fix my stick again?"

"Maybe you will need to come in earlier," Ohno replied, and Nino grinned.

"As often as you think I need to come, you are the professional after all," he said. Nino decided that he liked the soft grumble in Ohno's chest as he laughed and ruffled his hair at least as much as the sexiness he had witnessed earlier. And just maybe it was not all bad that his car had decided to break down that morning.


End file.
